DESIRE
by o0 Anteiku 0o
Summary: Draco tenia deseos, unos buenos otros no tanto, pero sin duda su mas grade anhelo era quedarse con ella para siempre de ser posible, pero hay veces en que los deseos se quedan siendo eso si no se lucha por ellos ¿Hará algo al respecto? ¿Hará sus deseos realidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa!**

**Verán, este shot lo hice como regalo para Paola Andrea Ortíz en la actividad del día del amigo que se hizo en el grupo de Facebook "Dramione: Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas" y que ella me permitió compartir en este sitio xD **

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

Los tres héroes mágicos se encontraban en Grimmiul Place #12 teniendo una plática que se ponía cada vez más tensa. Hace exactamente una semana que Harry y Hermione terminaron su último año en Hogwarts, después de la guerra el único que se negó a regresar fue Ron así que solo ellos dos terminaros su educación mágica.

—Así que te vas a Francia…— Harry veía a su amiga con desconcierto —¿Es por él?

Ron bufo burlesco

—Te lo dije Hermione ese imbécil solo estaba jugando contigo ¿no se lo dije Harry?— dijo como quien sabe que tiene la razón —Y ahora te quieres ir por su culpa

—No es por él ni nada de lo que piensan, ahí hay un centro donde me voy a especializar en leyes mágicas quiero estar bien preparada para comenzar a trabajar— termino mordiéndose el labio inferior eso era cierto pero lo que decían sus amigos también.

No es que estuviera huyendo, es solo que no quería estar en Londres

—Bueno no importa la razón, si crees que es lo mejor entonces no veo el problema de hecho no lo hay solo quería saber si… bueno… ya sabes…— Potter sabia más de lo que le gustaría, pero había prometido no decir nada hasta que sea el momento -no tenía ni idea de cuando seria el momento-

Los tres guardaron silencio un momento, Ron pensando en lo estúpida que su amiga se había comportado el año pasado y en la forma de hacerla regresar con él, Harry pensaba en si decir o no lo que sabía ya que aunque la castaña se comportara igual que siempre sus ojos decían todo lo contrario, estaba triste y mucho; y Hermione pensaba en la mejor manera de decir lo más importante que tenía que decirles.

—Yo digo que deberías quedarte con la oferta que te hizo Kingsley, te podrías quedar en la madriguera, como tus padres ya no sabes que existes ya no tienes por qué regresar al mundo muggle además…

Harry le hacía señas al pelirrojo para que cerrara la boca, para Hermione había sido muy difícil hacer ese hechizo que muy bien sabia no tenía reversión y este tarado lo decía como si no importara.

—Te recuerdo Ronald que no les estoy pidiendo permiso, son mis amigos y por eso les aviso de mis planes, además hay otra cosa…— interrumpió al pelirrojo molesta

—¿Qué sucede Hermione?— el pelinegro se acercó preocupado al verla tan aturdida

—Saben que los quiero mucho, y no les pido nada solo quiero que lo sepan porque son lo único que me queda…— bajo la mirada triste, tal vez a ellos también los perdería

—¿Es malo?— Ron se asustó al verla encogerse en el sofá

Ella negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del pelirrojo, suspiró tomando todo su valor Gryffindor para decir:

—Estoy embarazada…

-o-o-o-

En ese mismo instante en la mansión Malfoy estaban reunidos los integrantes de la familia y el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt en compañía de dos aurores más y otros que rodeaban el perímetro de la propiedad, estaban en el salón de té donde el ministro sentado en un lujoso sofá leía un pergamino.

—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ha cumplido fielmente su condena impuesta por un año en Azkaban, sin embargo no se le ha absuelto y permanecerá en arresto domiciliario, sin varita y continuamente monitoreado hasta que se le considere merecedor de su libertad absoluta.

El mencionado asintió cansado, estaba notablemente más delgado y ojeroso, tenía un aspecto enfermizo que causaba cierta pena, Kingsley continuo:

—Señora Malfoy, como usted fue exonerada en el juicio que se llevó acabo un año atrás después de la guerra no me queda más que recordarle que seguirá bajo vigilancia, espero no le incomode— bajo el pergamino y fijo sus ojos en la mujer que asintió conforme.

Narcissa estaba muy satisfecha por cómo les había ido después de la guerra, les quitaron un poco de su dinero -nada importante- su esposo fue sentenciado a prisión por un año y aunque no era totalmente libre estaba en casa y eso era un gran alivio para su pequeña familia, ella misma era libre gracias al testimonio de Harry Potter y su nula actividad en el bando de Voldemort, lo que la preocupaba era el destino de su único hijo el cual sabría a continuación.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, en el juicio al que fue sometido al año anterior se dictaminó que su unión a los mortífagos así como todas su acciones fueron realizadas cuando aún era menor de edad ¿estoy en lo correcto?— pregunto observando al joven rubio que veía la interesantísima alfombra del piso

—Si señor…— murmuro sin levantar la vista, estaba demasiado pesimista como para ponerse altanero

—¿Qué edad tiene joven Malfoy?— pregunto el ministro interesado

—Va a cumplir diecinueve señor ministro— respondió Narcissa al ver que su hijo seguía en su nube, el moreno asintió conforme

—Bien, por el motivo anterior se le permitió terminar su educación en Hogwarts mas no se le disolvió de los cargos, ahora que ya es mayor puede cumplir con la sentencia impuesta por el Wizengamot…

Los tres Malfoy se tensaron notablemente, Draco levanto la mirada y se sintió mareado y con náuseas y no era precisamente por la noticia si no que de verdad tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Me p-permiten un momento…— y sin más salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano dejando a los tres adultos sorprendidos

Corrió por un extenso pasillo cubriendo su boca con una mano y maldiciendo mentalmente, hasta que por fin encontró el tan anhelado sanitario, cerro de un portazo y dejo salir todo lo que su estómago contenía en el retrete. Se sentó en el piso nada elegantemente y se pasó una mano por el cabello notando que su frente estaba perlada de sudor, volvió a maldecir cuando quiso levantarse y volvió a vomitar, no le quedo más que aferrarse al escusado hasta que la horrible sensación pasara. Después de unos minutos se levantó, jalo la cadena y se lavó el rostro y la boca, cuando salió de baño se percató que uno de los aurores lo esperaba en el pasillo; ignorándolo regreso al salón donde su madre lo veía con preocupación trato de tranquilizarla con una mirada pero recordó que su madre no era "ella" y que por lo tanto no entendía su mirada.

Ese pensamiento pareció desinflarlo de nuevo en su asiento.

—Como les decía, ahora que el joven Malfoy es mayor y termino su educación les informare de la decisión del tribunal que es la siguiente:

Los Malfoy prestaron atención con el corazón en la garganta y el alma en un hilo, no querían que su hijo terminara en una celda de Azkaban, Draco por el contrario estaba dispuesto a aceptar su destino, como tenía un obscuro pasado y un futuro mediocre ya nada le importaba sobre todo porque no la podía tener a "ella"

—Por portar la marca tenebrosa que lo identifica como mortífago, infiltrar asesinos de alta peligrosidad en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts poniendo en riesgo a toda la población estudiantil, por ser responsable indirecto del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore director de dicha institución y participar activamente en el ejercito de Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort y con la evidencia de su varita que confirma que utilizo dos de las maldiciones imperdonables se le sentencia a pasar cinco años en la prisión de Azkaban

Narcissa se sentía al borde de un colapso nervioso ni siquiera a su esposo lo habían condenado a tanto, su hijo estaba más hundido que el Titanic, Lucius en cambio ni siquiera era capaz de ver a su hijo y esposa a la cara; le había arruinado la vida a su único hijo, el que tanto se desvivía por complacerlo y que por esa misma razón ahora estaba condenado a una miserable celda.

—Sin embargo es de nuestro conocimiento que el joven Malfoy hiso todo eso bajo intimidación, hay un irrefutable testimonio que asegura que Draco Malfoy es otra víctima de la guerra, así que su sentencia queda reducida a un año de arresto domiciliario, sin varita y constantemente monitoreado hasta que el plazo impuesto termine y sea puesto en libertad absoluta

"_San Potter salvando el día" _pensó con aflicción ya que el único que tenía semejante poder para anular una condena era el cuatro ojos.

—Eso es todo así que me retiro para seguir con mis obligaciones— Kingsley se despidió, Narcissa lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Que les parece si vamos a cenar— propuso una muy sonriente Narcissa

—No tengo hambre…— Draco los ignoró y se fue a su habitación

Al llegar se tiró sin ningún cuidado en su cama, rebusco bajo su almohada hasta dar con un pequeño trozo de papel que resultó ser una fotografía, ahí estaba una chica que sostenía un libro que leía con absoluta concentración su rizado cabello se sostenía en una descuidada coleta, hasta que levantaba la vista y sonreía dejando el libro y saludaba con una mano. Draco no se cansaba de ver esa imagen en movimiento, era lo único que tenía para salir adelante ahora que su vida estaba en la desdicha y como había dicho el niño-que-no-mas-no-se-muere _"si de verdad sientes que no la mereces, entonces esfuérzate por merecerla y ser lo que ella necesita"_ el detalle estaba en ¿Qué hacía?

-o-o-o-

—¿Hablas en serio?— Harry no cabía de asombro, es decir ¡era un bebé!

La castaña solo asintió e iba a decir algo pero un furioso Weasley se lo impidió

—¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo pudiste Hermione?— se había puesto colorado en un segundo mientras veía a la chica con sumo desprecio

—Ron cálmate…— Harry tranquilizar a su amigo al ver que Hermione comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Es una traidora! Primero se enreda con ese miserable mortífago ¡y ahora sale con esto!— tomó aire y apretó los dientes —Arréglatelas sola porque yo me largo— sin más salió de la antigua mansión Black dando un sonoro portazo

Hermione cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para silenciar su llanto que se había hecho más sonoro, no era la primera vez que Ron le daba la espalda y sinceramente no le sorprendía pero su exceso de hormonas hacían de las suyas.

—Herms… ¿Estas segura? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?— el pelinegro se sentó a su lado y la abrazo

—Sí, Harry tengo dos meses lo comprobé hace dos días

—Supongo que no es necesario preguntar quién es el padre ¿verdad?

—Supones bien…

—Supongo que tampoco lo sabe ¿cierto?

—No, no lo sabe, él solo me dijo que lo nuestro no era posible que solo había sido un romance de colegio que no teníamos un futuro juntos, que no valía la pena, así que no era necesario que le dijera a fin de cuentas eso no cambiaría nada, él tomo su decisión y yo la respeto

Potter se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, solo le sonrió a su amiga, el jamás la iba a dejar sola, ella le había demostrado desde los once años el significado de la lealtad, el tener un verdadero hermano así que no; no dejaría a Hermione a su suerte con semejante responsabilidad, ya después hablaría con Ron aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas.

—Entonces ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—¡¿Qué?! No Harry olvídalo, tú tienes una vida aquí con Ginny, esta es mi responsabilidad es mi hijo y yo me hare cargo de él, no puedes dejar lo que tienes aquí solo por mis problemas

—¡Estás loca! No te voy a dejar y si no quieres que valla contigo entonces quédate aquí, quiero estar presente para cuando mi ahijado llegue al mundo

Inevitablemente la castaña sonrió ante las palabras del ojiverde

—Tú ya tienes un ahijado

—Pues dos no me hacen daño

Después de todo el gran Harry Potter no pudo convencer a Hermione de quedarse ni de dejarlo ir con ella, así que la heroína partió hacia Francia, Gabrielle la hermana de Fleur le había ayudado a encontrar un pequeño apartamento en el París mágico que quedaba cerca de su nueva escuela de leyes donde obviamente informo de su estado y le permitieron ausentarse cuando su estado fuera más avanzado. Harry, Ginny y la señora Weasley la visitaban todos los fines de semana.

Así pasaron tres meses

-o-o-o-

Narcissa estaba sumamente preocupada por su hijo, dormía demasiado, casi no comía y lo poco que ingería lo devolvía de inmediato, estaba pálido y ojeroso y había noches en las que el joven rubio se embriagaba hasta perder el conocimiento.

Ya tenía así tres meses y no parecía mejorar, las primeras semanas que noto sus malestares mando traer a un medimago, el hombre le dijo que solo era estrés y ella no insistió más, sin embargo noto que sus náuseas esporádicas habían dejado de serlo para ser exclusivamente matutinas, que su siesta la tomaba por la tarde y que a la hora de comida solo comía distintos tipos de filete y que por las noches -de madrugada- mandaba a algún elfo a que le llevara algún pastelillo o cualquier otro postre a su habitación. Todos esos detalles la tenían consternada así que se obligó a ser más observadora.

Lucius le dijo que era el aislamiento pero ella no estaba convencida, hasta que un día lo estuvo vigilando, estuvo muy al pendiente de todo lo que hacía -que no era mucho- y cuando por fin el chico se encerró en su habitación bajo hasta la cocina y reviso las reservas de wiskey de fuego y otros licores y efectivamente faltaban alguna botellas; con prisa subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Draco para darle el regaño de su vida, pero se encontró con una puerta cerrada a cal y canto.

Se sorprendió ya que Draco no tenía varita, saco la propia y la abrió, ingreso sin prisa buscando al chico encontrándolo tirado, completamente desparramado en el suelo en medio de la habitación ahogado de borracho aferrando a su pecho una desgastada fotografía, con mucho cuidado se la quitó y la observo…

—Draco…— susurro sobrecogida, sinceramente no sabía que pensar el ver en la imagen a Hermione Granger

El chico medio despertó cuando sintió movimiento a su lado

—¿Madre? ¿Qué heces?— pegunto con la voz entorpecida por el alcohol

—Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar— lo tomo de un brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie —Anda date una ducha, tenemos que hablar

A trompicones el muchacho obedeció, Narcissa espero pacientemente con una poción en sus manos, cuando Draco salió del baño con su pijama mal puesto y el cabello chorreando agua se la dio para que se la bebiera, de forma instantánea su ebriedad desapareció.

—¿Me podrías dejar solo?— murmuro Draco contra su almohada

—Ahora mismo me vas a explicare el motivo de tu comportamiento— se sentó a su lado esperando

—No sé de qué hablas…— se hiso el desentendido

—Bueno empieza por explicarme esto…— sin más planto la foto frente a los ojos de su hijo

Draco se tensó notablemente impresionado aunque después una risa falsa y llena de amargura salió de su boca

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con ella?— pregunto con brusquedad no quería hablarle así su mamá pero no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva

—No Draco, solo quiero saber porque estas tan deprimido y distante con nosotros ¿tiene que ver con esa bruja?

—¿De verdad la consideras una bruja?— no pudo evitar el sarcasmo

—Hijo por favor, solo quiero entenderte y si me permites también ayudarte— acaricio su platinado cabello

El rubio lo pensó un poco, en realidad no perdía nada hablando con su madre, tal vez, solo tal vez ella lo entendería.

—Mi último año en el colegio fue una auténtica mierda, todos me odiaban me insultaban e incluso me agredían, hasta el punto en que me negaba a salir de la torre de premios anules, asistía a clases más por obligación que por otra cosa…

Narcissa sabía que Draco no era el mago más bueno del mundo después de todo ella lo había criado, sin embargo había sufrido demasiado por culpa de las malas decisiones de su esposo y la incapacidad de ella de enfrentarlo, ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias de ello.

—Supongo que me descuide ya que no bajaba al gran comedor muy a menudo por eso me sorprendió que un día después clases cuando me encerré en la torre, en mi habitación, no quería incomodarla con mi presencia

Sin que madre e hijo se dieran cuanta Lucius estaba detrás de la puerta que estaba entre abierta escuchando el relato de Draco.

—Estaba haciendo mis deberes en mi escritorio cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó una cabeza con despeinados rizos— se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa

**Flash Back**

Le dolía la cabeza pero tenía que terminar la tarea de encantamientos, estaba concentrado hasta que un ruido en la puerta lo distrajo, volteando con discreción observo la cabeza de Granger que se asomaba tímidamente buscándolo.

—Malfoy ¿puedo pasar?— pegunto cuando lo localizo

El chico estaba muy impresionado así que solo asintió a la petición de la castaña, Hermione empujo la puerta con su cuerpo ya que en sus manos traía una bandeja de plata con una cena muy completa, se acercó hasta la mesita de noche que había a un lado de la cama del Slytherin y la dejo encima.

—Bueno, te dejo para que comas…— sin más salió de la habitación

Draco se quedó igual desde que la castaña entrara en sus aposentos y saliera como si nada, receloso se levantó a revisar la bandeja que contenía un jugoso filete, ensalada, puré de papa, una copa de vino tinto ¡y hasta postre! Un apetitoso trozo de pastel de limón, no sabía el hambre que tenía hasta que su estómago rugió implorando comida. Derrotado se sentó a comer lo que la sabelotodo le había traído.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Para ser sincero no agradecí esa acción de parte de ella todavía me quedaba algo de orgullo, sin embargo había algo en sus ojos que me incomodaba, ella se preocupaba…

—¿Se preocupaba por ti?

—Hasta la ironía es graciosa ¿no? La atormente, la ridiculice, la desprecie de las peores maneras solo por su origen, incluso fue torturada en esta misma casa ¿y qué sucedió? Que esa chica era la única que sentía una genuina preocupación por un mortífago como yo…

—Esa chica tiene un gran corazón…— afirmo Narcissa impresionada

Lucius tenía la cabeza gacha recapacitando cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de su hijo

—Ella hiso a un lado su miedo y resentimiento para brindarme su amistad, cosa que no acepte de inmediato supongo que soy demasiado terco, pero con el tiempo se dio, incluso hasta San Potter me toleraba aunque estoy seguro que lo hacía solo por ella

—Potter es un buen muchacho, aunque tu padre diga lo contrario él es demasiado prejuicioso, bueno yo también pero no llego a sus extremos— sonrió en reconocimiento

En el pasillo Lucius sonrió un poco

—Supongo… el caso es que comenzamos a interactuar más por el hecho de vivir en la misma torre, me di cuenta que no me desagradaba su presencia y que su cabello era suave contrario a lo que yo creía, te aseguro madre que Hermione es la bruja más controladora, perfeccionista y latosa que pueda existir y a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, me enamoró…

—¿Se lo dijiste?— sus ojos celestes brillaban de emoción contenida, su hijo había madurado de forma asombrosa

—Le pedí que me diera una oportunidad, aún no puedo creer que accediera, pero sí tuvimos una relación hasta que llego el fin de curso y me di cuenta que con el solo hecho de estar a mi lado Hermione seria señalada y rechazada, yo no quería eso para ella así que la deje…

—Imagino que no le dijiste la razón por la cual se separaban, así que intuyo que mientras tú te embriagas como un troll ella te detesta por partirle el corazón— frunció el ceño molesta

El chico solo desvió la mirada

—Yo sabía que me encerrarían en Azkaban así que se lo dije a Potter antes de que me rostizara a maldiciones por haberla hecho llorar… de nuevo…

—Así que fue ese niño quien pidió el cambio a tu condena— estaba demasiado agradecida con ese joven mago y sobretodo con la bruja que cuido de su hijo y le entrego su cariño

—La extraño demasiado; ella ha sido lo único bueno, honesto y puro que ha tocado el corazón que creía no tener sé que no la merezco, por no luchar por ella y lo que de verdad vale la pena, Potter me dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para merecerla, limpiar mi apellido o yo que sé, pero creo que todavía temo al qué dirán o peor a la reacción de mi padre…

Con la mirada perdida y la mente en blanco Lucius se retiró de la puerta y se perdió por los interminables pasillos de su mansión

—Está en ti tu propia felicidad Draco decidas lo que decidas yo estaré a tu lado, pero todavía no me explicas ese desorden alimenticio tuyo…

—No tengo idea de a que te refieres— parpadeo confundido por el cambio de conversación

—No te hagas el tonto, te visto comer y después vomitar, y dormir como oso en hibernación y quiero saber porque— se cruzó de brazos en actitud de mamá enojada

—Ahh eso, pues no lo sé en las mañanas me siento mal y por las tardes me siento cansado— era la verdad, no tenía ni idea —Supongo que es por beber en exceso…

Narcissa lo vio sospechosamente, el chico decía la verdad pero ella tenía otra teoría:

—Dime Draco ¿te acostaste con ella?— pregunto todavía seria

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor niño no soy ingenua

—Pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?— su madre seguía viéndolo fijamente —Éramos una pareja como cualquier otra, nuestra relación era de verdad…

La rubia mujer suspiro, se daba una idea de que era lo que pasaba.

—Descansa hijo, solo me queda decirte que así como vas no lograras nada, te quedan nueve meses para planear que hacer con tu vida, para salir de aquí e ir por tu chica— le sonrió guiñándole un ojo para salir completamente de la habitación

Su madre tenía razón, era hora de hacer algo porque merlín no iba a venir a resolverle la vida, quizá solo así podría ser feliz.

-o-o-o-

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para Hermione y ahora ahí estaba en un hospital mágico de Francia, con una enorme barriga a las dos de la madrugada. Harry y Ginny estaban en la sala de espera ya que había ingresado hace más de una hora en labor de parto y a su bebé nada mas no le daba la gana nacer…

—¡Ay santísimo Merlín!— una repentina contracción amenazo con partirla en dos

¿Hasta cuándo tenía que estar así? Además ¿Quién fue el mago o muggle que dijo que el embarazo era la etapa más bella de una mujer? Porque de seguro era un ignorante, los mareos, las náuseas, la falta de apetito, la hinchazón en los pies, el dolor de cabeza, los cambios de humor, sueño y muchas otras cosas mas no lo hacían nada agradable; pero sin duda sentir al bebé moverse justificaba todo lo demás.

Afuera Harry cabeceaba mientras Ginny ojeaba una revista, su distracción se vio interrumpida cuando un montón de medimagos entraron a la habitación de su amiga:

—¿Qué sucede?— la pelirroja pregunto a una de las enfermeras

—¡El bebé ya viene!— exclamo sonriente

—¡Harry, ya viene!— Ginny apretó con fuerza la mano de su novio con emoción

Después de los más angustiantes minutos de su vida y de escuchar las quejas de Hermione, los amigos de la castaña escucharon un estruendoso llanto infantil inundar el solitario corredor en el que estaban. Ansiosos esperaron a que se les permitiera pasar para ver al pequeño, y claro a Hermione también.

—Adelante chicos pueden pasar pero solo un momento ya que ambos necesitan descansar— ante las palabras del sanador, pelirroja y pelinegro entraron sin demora

Cuando entraron a la habitación su amiga lucia bastante agotada sin embargo el bultito enredado en una mantita azul con ositos se llevó toda su atención.

—¡Oh Hermione! Déjame cargarlo, por favor déjame cargarlo— Ginny se acercó presurosa seguida de Harry a tomar al pequeño en sus brazos

Cuando lo tuvo con ella el ojiverde procedió a quitarle la cobija del rostro ya que el pequeño se movía un poco, cuando lo hizo dos brillantes orbes plateadas los veían fijamente, sorprendidos movieron un poco el gorrito de su cabeza para descubrir un fino cabello rubio casi blanco.

—Es idéntico a Malfoy…— Harry no dejaba de ver al pequeño con asombro

Lo poco que el sabia de niños, era que al nacer no se parecían a nadie sin embargo al ir creciendo adquirían semejanzas con sus padres y demás familiares, pero este niño eran tan Malfoy que asustaba…

—Tienes razón, pero es hermoso— lo dejo de nuevo con su madre —¿Cómo lo piensas nombrar Hermione?

—Bueno, quisiera honrar a la familia de Sirius ya que los Black también son su familia— espeto tímidamente mientras acomodada a su hijo

—¿Qué constelación te gusta?— Harry se sentó a su lado, su amiga era muy considerada

—Ha nacido bajo el signo de escorpión, así que Scorpius, Scorpius me gusta— sonrió al pequeño que no dejaba de mirarla

—Sera como desees Herms— Ginny acaricio la cabeza de su amiga

Hablaron un poco más y después se retiraron para dejarlos descansar.

Hermione vio que estaba por amanecer y beso a su pequeño, no había superado su relación con Draco y ahora con semejante clon menos, pero tal vez solo tal vez ahora sí este rubio la haría feliz, no necesitaba más, su deseo se había cumplido.

* * *

**Y ahí lo tienen, sus comentarios son bienvenidos!**

**Nos leemos después! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Antes de que me lluevan imperdonables les pido disculpas por desaparecer por tanto tiempo U.U **

**Bueno este capítulo me dio bastantes problemas, porque como me dijeron en el anterior deje muchos cabos suelto y trate de arreglarlo, en serio trate ¬¬ pero no me salía así que lo borre y escribí varias veces… en lo personal me cuesta trabajo manejar personajes como Lucius y Narcissa ya que lo poco que hay de ellos es que son frívolos y pues malos, ya saben elitistas, fanáticos de la sangre y eso.**

**Tal vez no les guste pero en lo personal yo creo que Narcissa es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente, vamos! Vivió cosas horribles desde la primera guerra y su esposo es un asesino! Yo creo que se necesita más que amor para estar con una persona así, si hay algo que valoro por sobre el amor o cualquier cosa es la lealtad y Narcissa es muy leal. Y Lucius es malvado sí, pero también es un hombre maduro que se rinde -por así decirlo- a las circunstancias ya que al final dejo todo por su familia y por esa razón creo que actuara siempre a como mejor le convenga a él y a su familia.**

**Bueno dejando eso de lado les agradezco a todas aquellas lindas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review y que me pidieron continuacion, GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

* * *

Eran exactamente las tres de la madrugada cuando un suave llanto inundo una habitación donde solo la luz de la luna iluminaba muy precariamente.

—Lumus…— susurro Hermione al escuchar que el llanto se hacía más sonoro.

A paso de zombi, con el cabello hecho un auténtico nido de lechuzas caminó hasta la siguiente habitación y se encamino hacia amplia cuna de madera que estaba en el centro de dicha habitación, con su varita iluminó su interior para encontrar a un pequeño rubio que se deshacía en llanto por tener hambre y la cara tapada con la manta de conejitos; eso siempre le causaba gracia, desde que nació era muy inquieto y siempre terminaba con el rostro tapado con la manta o incluso su gorro irritándolo por completo demostrando un carácter muy parecido al de… _su papá_…

—Scorp, eres más exacto que un reloj suizo…— su voz era el reflejo exacto de lo cansada que estaba.

Tomo al pequeño de tres meses de edad y se lo llevo a su cama, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para amamantarlo y parar su escándalo. Mientras el niño comía ella observaba por la ventana de su nuevo hogar. Había regresado a Londres hace una semana, no es que ella lo hubiera querido, si no que ya no tenía pretextos para quedarse en Francia después de terminar sus estudios y Kingsley de inmediato le asigno el puesto de jefa del Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica y ni siquiera le pregunto si quería solo le dijo ~_empiezas el lunes~ _y ya; así que en unas horas se presentaría a su primer día de trabajo.

Toda la semana de su llegada se dedicó a buscar un hogar, Ginny y Angelina le habían sugerido un edificio cerca del callejón Diagon pero ella denegó amablemente la oferta, no le apetecía vivir en el mundo mágico ya que toda esa atención por ser heroína de guerra la incomodaba y seguramente aumentaría si la veían caminado con un bebé en brazos así que no gracias. Harry la acompaño al Londres muggle en busca de una casa después de sugerirle vivir en el valle de Godric lo cual tampoco la convenció mucho así que a después de buscar encontraron un edificio a dos cuadras de Grimmauld Place, era un edificio antiguo y blanco como el resto del vecindario, sin embargo por dentro conservaba una perfecta combinación con el estilo del siglo XIX y la tecnología moderna, era lujoso y costoso, y Hermione daba gracias al cielo que su salario fuera en galeones lo que significaba muchos euros, así que podía permitirse vivir en ese lugar, no es que le importara vivir llena de lujos pero ya no era solo ella, tenía que pensar en su hijo y el pequeño Scorpius merecía lo mejor que ella pudiera darle.

Hizo los trámites de compra en un solo día así que ya vivía en su nueva residencia, entonces recordó que debía dormir un poco más si quería verse presentable en su trabajo, cuando el pequeño dejo de comer lo regreso a su cuna y se tiró de nuevo en su cama dispuesta a dormir, no le duro mucho el gusto ya que a las seis de la mañana Scorpius volvió a pedir alimento.

-o-o-o-

En la mansión Malfoy, los habitantes habían iniciado su día temprano, Draco ya estaba presentable en el despacho con su padre, que curiosamente se había presentado en su habitación a despertarlo de malas maneras el día siguiente de su plática con su madre sobre Hermione. Lucius le había instruido en todas las inversiones que tienen en diferentes lugares mágicos y así se enteró que hasta eran propietarios de un equipo de Quiddicht, le había obligado -literalmente- a tomar decisiones importantes que beneficiarían o perjudicarían a sus acciones monetarias, su padre la había enseñado a trabajar bajo presión y resulto ser condenadamente bueno en los negocios, dejando a su padre completamente satisfecho.

Al principio se sentía sumamente presionado por su progenitor para que tomara parte en los negocios de la familia, pero recordaba las palabras de Potter y su madre y se tragaba sus ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo y volver a encerrarse en su habitación a beber y pensar en su castaña. Había aprendido que toda su fortuna no venía de la nada y que su padre trabajaba arduamente por tener todo lo que tenían y que el antes vergonzosamente había dado por sentado que merecían.

Pero hoy no estaban trabajando, estaban reunidos por que había llegado una notificación del ministerio. Tenían que pasar con el jefe del Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica para que firmara su carta de liberación.

Su sentencia había terminado, ahora eran libres…

Los Malfoy se habían redimido ante la sociedad, desde que Draco regresara a terminar sus estudios a Hogwarts, Narcissa participaba activamente en variadas asociaciones que ayudaban a los afectados de la guerra, contribuía con el ministerio y Hogwarts para que los pequeños magos nacidos de muggles y los nacidos de magos por igual, recibieran la educación necesaria ya que el castillo había sido muy dañado y se perdieron muchos de los materiales didácticos, ella personalmente había entregado muchos libros y otros útiles para el colegio y la biblioteca.

A Lucius no le interesaba la igualdad entre magos pero había cooperado para la causa -obligado por su esposa- e informado al ministro de todos aquellos mortífagos que se habían dado a la fuga, no le importaba en absoluto que lo llamaran traidor, a fin de cuentas ellos habrían hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar si con eso se salvaban el pellejo.

Draco por su parte se había preparado para llevar las riendas de algunos negocios que su padre le había cedido, incluido el equipo de Quiddicht, así que habían empezado a ser reconocidos de nuevo en la sociedad mágica, no eran totalmente aceptados pero al menos ya no los verían como parias de la sociedad.

—¿Dice a qué hora nos presentemos?— pregunto Draco que estaba ansioso por salir de nuevo a la calle.

—Sí, a las diez de la mañana, creo que es buen horario…— murmuro Narcissa viendo el pergamino.

—A esa hora hay una reunión en San Mungo para la remodelación que el Director le propuso a los socios y ahora que somos libres puedo asistir— Lucius encendió un habano ¡al fin libre!

Narcissa le pellizcó un brazo disimuladamente haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara.

—Deja que valla Draco, el podrá hacerse cargo, nosotros iremos al ministerio— sentencio ignorando la mirada interrogativa de su esposo.

—¿Están seguros?— replico el chico, quería ir al ministerio para pasar casualmente por las oficinas de aurores y ver si estaba el cuatro ojos, tenía preguntas que hacerle.

—Claro que si querido, no hay problema nosotros traeremos tu liberación— volvió a decir antes de que Lucius replicara.

Como todavía era temprano almorzaron sin inconvenientes, Draco preparo lo necesario y entro a la chimenea nombrando su destino y siendo tragado por las llamas verdes que se formaron al soltar los polvos Flu.

—Bien, es hora de prepáranos para partir querido— Narcissa camino directo a su habitación seguida de su esposo que la veía con los ojos entre cerrados.

Ya en su alcoba, la señora Malfoy preparo con devoción un traje y una capa para su esposo, después se concentró en lo suyo.

—¿Ya me vas a decir que tramas Cissa?— pregunto mientras se cambiaba la camisa.

—No tramo nada, es solo que esta es una excelente oportunidad para saber de ella— le dijo desde el baño.

—¿Sigues con eso? Ya te lo dije mujer, estas equivocada…— espeto fastidiado.

—No estoy equivocada— salió del baño acomodándose el cabello —¿Revisaste el pergamino?

—En el muro no hay nada…

—Te dije pergamino no muro, tú mismo me dijiste que el árbol genealógico del muro solo están los legítimos Malfoy— se sentó frente al tocador.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que aparezca algo en el pergamino de la línea de sangre…

—¿Viste el condenado pergamino o no?— le dijo molesta viéndolo por el espejo.

—No…— gruño irritado.

Narcissa se levantó indignada y rebusco en los cajones de su mesita de noche hasta dar con peculiar y muy viejo pergamino obscuro que desenrolló con cuidado para después plantarlo frente a las narices de su esposo.

—Eso debería estar en la biblioteca…

—¡Merlín Lucius solo míralo!

El patriarca Malfoy vio con aburrimiento el pergamino que contenía toda la línea de sangre Malfoy desde el primero hasta el último de su linaje, busco hasta el final donde estaba el malcriado de Draco y abrió los ojos sorprendido, se lo arrebato de las manos a su esposa y se lo pego a la cara para verlo mejor, ¡y ahí estaba! una desdibujada línea debajo de su hijo.

—Te lo dije— dijo Narcissa con expresión de triunfo.

—Esto no significa nada Narcissa— dijo tercamente.

La mujer suspiro desesperada.

—Si no aparece en el muro es porque obviamente Draco no lo ha reconocido ni otorgado el apellido, si esta en ese pergamino es porque definitivamente existe— le aclaro ya perdiendo los nervios.

—Pero solo es una línea que apenas se distingue, si hubiera un niño la línea estuviera completa y su nombre escrito aunque no llevara el apellido Malfoy, ya que solo reconoce la sangre— estaba siendo lógico.

—Piénsalo Lucius, ¡es Hermione Granger! La chica es sumamente lista así que si no está completamente en el pergamino es porque no existe en el mundo mágico— ya estaba que se jalaba el cabello —Ella es hija de muggles así que fácilmente pudo haberlo registrado solamente en el mundo muggle, ya que en el mágico solo lo reconocerán cuando tenga su primera muestra de magia ¡y eso será cuando tenga dos o tres años de edad!

—¿Lo está escondiendo?— la astucia de su esposa lo había sorprendido.

—Y no la culpo, es heroína de guerra y tiene un hijo de un mortífago, imagínate el escándalo, pero seguro a ella no le hubiera importado fue Gryffindor después de todo, si no lo muestra en el mundo mágico la razón es simple, Draco— tomo su bolso y su varita.

—¿Por Draco?— alzo una ceja mientras estaba poniéndose su capa.

—Tu hijo le partió el corazón, así que dudo mucho que quiera volver a verlo después de que la dejara diciéndole que solo había sido para pasar el rato— salió de la habitación.

—¿Pues no que tiene corazón de pollo, de esos que todo perdonan?— dijo con sorna mientras la seguía.

—Y lo tiene, por eso mismo imagina lo difícil que debió o debe ser para ella afrontar esta situación sobre todo si aún quiere a Draco— se detuvo frente a la biblioteca —Es una buena chica Lucius, y nuestro hijo la ama… confió en ti…— beso su mejilla y lo dejo solo.

Lucius se quedó mirando el pergamino un rato para después ponerlo en su lugar, salió de la biblioteca recordando las palabras de Draco cuando escucho la conversación que tuvo con su esposa, obviamente no les dijo que los escucho pero luego Cissa le había dicho todo lo que hablo con su hijo y le externo su preocupación ya que afirmaba que Hermione Granger tenía un hijo de Draco. Al principio no creyó eso posible por qué no tenían ninguna prueba más que los raros malestares de Draco, pero su mujer estaba empeñada en que eran abuelos.

Había pasado noches enteras pensando en cómo era posible que una sangre sucia hubiera enamorado a su hijo puro, y para su sorpresa no sentía el asco y la repulsión que pensó sentiría o las ganas de ahorcar a Draco que pensó que le darían, simplemente seguía en blanco. Muy a su pesar, la muchacha era una extraordinaria bruja -Narcissa no dejaba de recordárselo- y se sintió culpable, esa chiquilla había hecho por su hijo lo que él no se había atrevido hacer -creer en él y apoyarlo- así que inconscientemente o tal vez no tanto había ayudado a Draco a ser ese hombre que tanto anhelaba ser para ella. Le gustara o no; de algún modo había aceptado esa relación.

Cuadro los hombros y alzo el rostro orgulloso ¡Él era Lucius Malfoy! Y le valía madre que sangre tuviera ese niño/a, lo más importante era su familia y esa criatura era parte de ella.

Entro en el salón donde su esposa lo esperaba junto a la chimenea y le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente, había cometido muchos errores en su vida -de unos se arrepentía de otros no- Narcissa había sido testigo de todas las atrocidades que el cometió y jamás lo abandono, a pesar de lo que vivió ella sigue a su lado y definitivamente a su esposa no le volvería a fallar.

Entraron en la chimenea y desaparecieron rumbo al ministerio.

-o-o-o-

Hermione había llegado temprano al ministerio después de dejar a su hijo bajo el cuidado de Ginny en la madriguera, ya que la pelirroja se había ofrecido a cuidarlo y a ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo ya que no quería dejarlo en una estancia infantil muggle porque era demasiado pequeño.

Así que llego, se presentó ante el ministro que la llevo personalmente a su nueva oficina y conoció a su secretaria que no era nada más ni nada menos que Padma Patil, Kignsley se encargó de orientarla en lo que sería su primer día y como era de esperarse entendió rápido, se puso a trabajar en varios casos que requerían de un juicio ante el Wizengamot, otros que habían sido de magia accidental, parecía poco pero los apilados pergaminos en su escritorio decían todo lo contrario.

Estaba tan entretenida que apenas escucho los leves toques en la puerta.

—Adelante…— dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada de otro lado de la madera.

—Hermione, mandan un aviso del tribunal…— Padma entro con un pergamino perfectamente enrollado.

—¿De qué? ¿Es otro juicio por magia en menores?

—No, es una liberación, estarán aquí en unos minutos

—¿Mortífagos?

—Sin duda, oye si no te molesta ¿me puedo ir a comer?

—Claro Padma ve, y no te olvides de dejarle al secretario del ministro los horarios de los juicios de mañana, solo son dos así que no habrá problema

La morena asintió y salió de la oficina, acomodo las cosas de su pequeño escritorio y tomo su bolsa. Cuando se levantó dispuesta a irse, dos obscuras y elegantes figuras estaban frente a ella.

—Buenos días, tenemos una cita con el jefe del departamento de leyes— Narcissa saludo a la joven.

—Si señora Malfoy, los está esperando así que pasen por favor— la mujer rubia asintió y seguida de su esposo toco la puerta del despacho de Hermione.

La suave voz de la castaña les dio el pase y Padma no sabía si irse o esperar, nunca pensó que serían los Malfoy, ni siquiera leyó el pergamino porque estaba sellado lo que significaba que solo Hermione podría abrirlo. Dudosa se retiró a comer ya que seguro Hermione no tendría problemas con ellos, o bueno eso esperaba.

Hermione estaba pendiente de la puerta cuando escucho que tocaban así que se preparó para recibir a los mortífagos que habían terminado su condena y que ahora por ley eran libres, más cuando Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy entraron se quedó lívida y sintió que su corazón se saltó un par de latidos.

Ignoro sus nervios y con profesionalismo los recibió:

—Bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento— se puso de pie respetuosamente _"cálmate, cálmate, no pasa nada…"_

Narcissa se mordió la lengua para no sonreír, desde que confirmo sus sospechas había tratado de averiguar sobre su paradero pero le fue imposible dada su restricción anterior y tampoco se podía parar a preguntarle a uno de sus amigos o conocidos por que enseguida pensarían mal y ella tampoco quería dar explicaciones del porque la buscaba.

¡Y ahora allí estaba! Con un importante puesto en el ministerio, un impresionante cambio de apariencia que la hacía ver muy bella y los miraba de frente sin rechazo, hostilidad o miedo.

—Buenos días señorita Granger…— saludo con naturalidad, no iba a empezar con hipocresías haciendo como que no la conocía.

Después de eso no hablaron mucho, Hermione se sentido terriblemente expuesta, le daba la sensación de que la estaban evaluando. Y no se equivocaba, Narcissa la veía con ojo crítico después de todo ella era la chica que su hijo había escogido y su instinto natural de madre la incitaba a darle su aprobación.

Lucius hacia lo mismo solo que se centraba más en el ámbito profesional o sea ¿Cómo era posible que esa chiquilla tuviera tal puesto? ¡Algo que ni el en sus mejores tiempos pudo lograr! Su privilegiado cerebro, su honestidad y profesionalismo le daban más créditos a favor y eso lo hacía sentirme más seguro ya que tenía muchas de las cualidades de su amada Narcissa.

—Bien ahora solo necesito que firme aquí señor Malfoy…— le paso un pergamino donde contenía todo su historial desde que fue encerrado en Azkaban.

—Y ahora usted señora Malfoy…— el de la dama rubia no era tan extenso.

—Eso es todo, solo faltaría D-Draco Malfoy en firmar…— para su mala fortuna los mayores no pasaron por alto el titubeo al nombrar al chico.

—Si es necesario que venga le diré que se presente inmediatamente— Narcissa comento casualmente y Lucius rodo los ojos.

—¡NO! Es decir… no es necesario con mi firma basta, él lo puede hacer en su casa…— ¿Por qué Merlín la ponía en estas situaciones?

Era para sorprenderse pero a Lucius le había hecho gracia esa reacción tan repentina de la muchacha.

—O claro entonces no habrá problema…— dijo Narcissa restándole importancia, vio que la chica se concentró en otro pergamino y vio la oportunidad perfecta.

—Y dígame ¿Qué tal se encuentra su hijo?

—Oh está muy bien gracias…

En ese preciso momento el tiempo se detuvo para Hermione Granger. La pregunta había sido tan inocente y casual que había contestado instintivamente de la misma forma. Abrió los ojos con espanto, apretó más la pluma con la que escribía y subió la mirada muy lentamente, temerosa, no sabiendo que esperar de las personas frente a ella.

Lucius Malfoy la veía con una aplastante intensidad en sus ojos grises y su esposa tenía una sonrisa ladeada que gritaba _"Lo sabemos todo"_

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. No lo tuvo en todas las peligrosas situaciones en las que se había envuelto desde que tenía 11 años, ni cuando fue cruelmente torturada, ni en la guerra en donde había visto caer sin vida a personas queridas o simplemente conocidas. Siempre había sido una chica madura, lógica y muy racional pero ahora tenía autentico terror…

Porque esas personas podían quitarle a su hijo…

* * *

**Bien ahí lo tienen voy a tratar de que la continuación no tarde y espero solo sea a l mucho dos capitulos mas, no prometo nada porque soy un desastre T.T**

**En fin! Sus comentarios son bien recibidos!**


End file.
